


How Many...?

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Dick Grayson, Bickering, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Friends to Lovers, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: With that, Dick turns on his heels and stomps over to the window, slipping through it and leaping off the ledge before Slade can even get out a word of protest. But wait, his phone call had been…"...When the fuck did he learn Russian?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	How Many...?

**Author's Note:**

> yay second one!! still nervous. these boys are still trying to navigate their newfound friendship and it's off to a bit of a rocky start, especially when it turns into something more. this one is just like little snippets of their daily lives now that they're spending more time together, but Dick annoys Slade with languages and a bad attitude
> 
> fair warning idk shit about Russian or Chinese (much to the disappointment of my family in China), and i suck at Romani but am trying. Ronald Lee's got a pretty nice textbook on it though
> 
> i'm also just tagging these as mature because of the amount of swearing, so i hope that's acceptable

Slade barely spares a glance at the window that currently has a very flustered little bird climbing through it. He's lost count of how many times Dick shows up at his place unannounced, using anything but the front door as a means to get in. He does look up when he hears the younger man speak, however, because it definitely isn't directed at him.

"Che chorrobíya… Nai lêske khánchi ánda so keras," Dick lands on the floor, silent as a cat. He scans the room, eyes finally landing on the mercenary that's sprawled across the couch. "Shit. Prindjardem lês kána dikhlem lês. Bye."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

Slade snaps his book shut, narrowing his remaining eye.

"That's not 'talking to no one', Grayson. Who the hell were you looking for? And who doesn't give a damn about what?"

The vigilante straightens up, removing his domino mask to look Slade in the eye.

"I'm telling you, it's no one. _Drop it_ , Slade."

He scoffs.

"Don't get all prissy with me, doll. And why the fuck did you swear when you saw me? Were you not expecting me to be home?" He stalks forward, grabbing Dick by the wrist. "You do know that this is _my_ house. Right, princess?"

"Let go of me!" he snarls as he digs his heel into the top of Slade's foot. "Maybe I didn't want you here right away so I could avoid all of your stupid questions, _huh?!_ And you're not my fucking dad, I don't have to answer to you!"

The mercenary only tightens his grip, deciding to wait for the younger man to calm down before speaking again. It's rare for Dick to be in this bad of a mood, and he figures that something related to that suspicious conversation had been the thing to trigger it. These outbursts of his always hurt no matter how many times they happen or how much meaning they truly had behind them, and Slade's chest tightens as he thinks about what the boy is going through. He remembers when he was nineteen; he hated the entire world back then, and Dick isn't far off from that. He just has a different way of dealing with it.

"Let go of me. I don't--" his breath hitches as he fights back tears. "Let go."

"You know I can't do that just yet."

His eye softens as he sees Dick's lip quiver slightly and the boy finally gives in, pressing his face into Slade's chest.

"...I know."

  
God, if his vigilante hobby doesn't kill him Slade sure as hell will.

"So, let me get this straight. You decided to take on a human trafficking ring on your own? _Without Batman?_ "

"Not on my own! I had help from some of the locals who wanted them put down even more than I did!" Dick counters, speaking between bites of the sandwich Slade made him-- which _also_ happens to be the first thing the kid's eaten all damn day. "We found more of the bastards. We're getting ready to take them down too. And Batman can go fuck off, he's made it clear that I'm not needed anymore."

Oh boy, this kid has got some _serious_ daddy issues. As much as Slade hates the man, Bruce can't be _that_ bad. But then again he's never had to work or live with him.

"You're a fucking menace, Grayson."

"Wow, haven't heard _that_ one before."

Slade scoffs as he reaches out to ruffle the smaller man's hair only to have Dick slap his hand away. The glare the boy shoots him turns into a thoughtful look, though, as if he is just remembering something.

"Hey, where'd you learn Romani anyway? You're not Rrôm."

Alright, that question makes sense. Slade sighs as he sits down at the table next to Dick. He doesn't enjoy thinking about this part of his life very much. But for Dick, he would explain it a hundred times if he asked him to. Plus, the kid deserves to know, as he butted in on a conversation that was clearly meant to be secret.

"There was a mission in Serbia. I couldn't refuse, the army depended on blind cooperation. I ended up getting injured and a group found me and took me in. They obviously didn't know who or what I was otherwise they would have left me to die. While I was with them they spoke nothing but Romani and I had to learn if I wanted to survive."

He stares at Slade for a moment, then slowly turns back to his food, and the mercenary wonders if he's said something wrong. Before he can ask, Dick opens his mouth.

"Is it alright if we talk in Romani for a little bit sometime? I haven't had many other people besides my parents who spoke it and… and I don't want to forget."

Again, Slade feels that annoying tightness in his chest; a cruel reminder of how much he actually cares about this kid.

"Of course, Dick."

  
"你学过中文吗?"

"Shut the fuck up Slade."

"就是说 "不" 吗?"

"笨蛋."

"Well that was fucking mean, Dick." Slade grins. He knew that the boy had learned it since their run-in at the restaurant, he just enjoys getting on his nerves.

"Gee, sorry about that! I'll make sure to say it nicely next time!"

The mercenary glances back at him, stupid smile still plastered across his face.

"You ever hook up with that chick? She really likes you, you know."

"She's not a 'chick', Slade. She's a friend. And maybe we _did_ , but it's not going anywhere. She deserves someone who can keep her safe, and being around me is anything _but_ safe."

Oh, _that's_ not the reaction he wanted to get. What the hell does he say now? He's not good at this stuff.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't think about what I was saying."

Dick's face softens at his apology. Okay, now we're getting somewhere.

"It's fine, Slade. I just… it's difficult to date outside of the 'mask and cape' world. It doesn't feel right to drag citizens who want to be happy into a whole new life full of pain just because you're attracted to them," he sighs, combing his unkempt hair back with his hand in an attempt to get it out of his eyes. "And it's easier to explain if you end up never returning. Another hero would know what happened to you, they'd know that you're dead. A civilian would never have closure. They'd never get an answer."

Damn, this kid _does_ have the ability to think things through. Maybe he's wrong about just how childish Dick is. He reaches out to brush the hair away from the younger man's face, able to tuck some of the longer strands behind his ear.

"You don't have to stay in this life, Grayson. You can still be a normal person."

Dick laughs, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. Now that I've seen what goes on in the world, I can't just walk away."

  
"Да. Я возьму этот контракт."

After exchanging a few more words, Slade hangs up. Hell, this is the first really good opportunity he's been offered in a while, and even if he'd never admit to it, he feels excitement bubble up in his gut.

"Абсолютно нет."

" _Holyfuckingshit_ \--" 

The mercenary jumps straight up in the air, hand clutching his chest.

" _Grayson_! I told you to stop fucking doing that! God, I need to get you a fucking _bell_ or something."

"Shut up, Wilson. You're not taking that contract."

He turns to face the vigilante that has somehow been able to sneak up on him in his own goddamn bedroom for the eighth time. His skills put _Selina_ to shame, and Slade has to catch himself before his thoughts start wandering toward Dick in a cat costume.

"And why the hell not? I need to pay for my shit somehow."

"But a fucking politician in the Russian government?! Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous it is right now?"

"Dick, look at who you're talking to."

The boy's face scrunches disapprovingly, arms folding over his chest and fingers drumming in annoyance.

Slade is sick of this. This is _his_ business, and this kid doesn't have any authority over what contracts he chooses to take.

"Will an oral promise of success be enough for you, _Boy Wonder?"_ he snaps.

"Don't fucking call me that. And no, you are not going to Russia."

With that, Dick turns on his heels and stomps over to the window, slipping through it and leaping off the ledge before Slade can even get out a word of protest. But wait, his phone call had been… 

"...When the fuck did he learn Russian?"

  
He ended up not going to Russia. Much to his dismay, the sneaky little shit was right. Things went to hell during the time of the scheduled hit and he probably would have been caught, if not killed. Slade doesn't have a clue as to how the kid knew and half of him _really_ didn't want to ask. But if Dick has information on future major events he might be helpful to have around after all. It definitely makes up for him breaking into his home and eating all of his food.

"Hey, I'm right sometimes." Dick grins. That stupid grin, that _'I told you so'_ grin that makes Slade's skin prickle in annoyance and… and something else. 

He's been wanting to do this for a while now, but he doesn't want to scare the kid away. He feels as if he has just become friends with the cat that hates everyone besides it's owner and he doesn't want to ruin it. He also knows that he _wants_ the boy, and he's unsure of how long he can continue to hide it. So here goes nothing.

"Shut the hell up, kitten."

Dick's surprised gasp fills the room as Slade pulls him into a kiss, hands wrapping possessively around the boy's waist. After the initial shock Dick relaxes in his grip, reaching up to tug playfully at the mercenary's hair before he leans back.

"So, we're doing this now?"

Slade nods softly. Okay, this is good.

"Fucking _finally_."

  
"Dick, do you happen to know Arabic by any chance?" Slade calls into the seemingly empty apartment.

"Yeah. Why're you asking, _punk_?"

 _'Oh boy.'_

Alright, he's definitely laying on the floor in the kitchen. Slade takes a deep breath and closes his laptop before making his way over to the source of the voice, finding a very bored Dick fidgeting with a ps4 controller.

"What are you doing, kitten? And why the hell are you laying on the floor in front of the fridge?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Slade?" Dick sneers.

"I asked multiple questions so stop being a smartass. Now, do you know Arabic?"

The boy frowns.

"I said yes, and why? You got a problem with it?"

"No, little bird, I need _help_ with it," he grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Your attitude is really getting on my nerves, you brat."

"Then you can get the hell out of my apartment, _Slate_. And what am I in your mind? A cat or a bird?"

"I am so-- What? What did you just call me?"

Dick fixes him with a glare that could sour milk.

"S-l-a-t-e."

"Okay, look. I know you're going through that 'edgy phase' right now and that you're still livid with Bruce but you have got to chill for just five damn minutes, kid," Slade barks as he turns away to collect his things. He's not going to put up with this right now; he'll find some other way to brush up on his Arabic. "And for the record, you're definitely a fucking cat."

  
The rain is comforting, and Slade finds it to be quite nice to make plans while the water pelts against the window and clouds dull the distracting afternoon light. But a knock on the glass pulls Slade out of his work mode, and he rubs his eye as it adjusts to the darkness after staring at a screen for the past three hours. He looks up to see a sad and shivering Dick sitting on his windowsill, and he's barely able to contain his frustration as it threatens to burst out. This is the most ridiculous kid he's ever fucking met.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He jumps out of his bed to unlock the window and pull Dick inside the room.

"Dick, what the fuck? It's pouring outside, why the hell did you think this was a good idea?"

"...'m sorry."

Dick looks up at him, water dripping from his soaked hair and clothes as he cups Slade's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I was upset, and I took it out on you."

Never ever will he admit that his heart melts a little bit from seeing those dark blue eyes staring at him, full of so many emotions Slade can't even begin to name. He leans in and kisses Dick before he even knows what he's doing.

"It's alright, kitten. It's alright."

  
"How many languages do you actually know?" Slade asks, running his hand through the mop of soft black hair that is snuggled up against his chest.

"Mh, like I'd tell you."

"Dick."

"Asshole."

Okay, enough of this. Dick hisses when Slade flicks him on the top of the head.

"Ow! That was mean!"

"I was saying your name, you dumbass."

The boy continues to glare at him for a moment before snuggling back down on top of him, tugging the covers even tighter around himself.

"So, it's a secret, then? You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> it honestly means a lot that you stopped to read this fic  
> :D
> 
> translations if you're interested:  
> Romani:  
> "How odd... He doesn't give a damn about what we do."  
> "I recognized him when I saw him."
> 
> Chinese:  
> "Have you learned Chinese?"  
> "Is that a "no"?"  
> "Idiot."
> 
> Russian:  
> "Yes. I'll take the contract."  
> "Absolutely not."


End file.
